MILLION YEARS(TO LIVE)
by crimsion blood drops
Summary: its the story of a vampire who is not ready to live a million years alone and hates his life knowing that he can never die but a close encounter with a beautiful mortal changed his views and not only he lives foe himself but for also her... here sasuke is a vampire and it is a poem...


Well I published this poem in my previous account "anime freak angel"….. but due to trivial circumstances such as " I forgot my password of that account"….so…...I am again publishing this poem in my current account… so feel free to read and review…..

Well this is poem narrated by sasuke (naruto) who is a vampire and have a million years to live. He doesn't like the fact that he can never die although everyone around him age and die. He hates his life and complains about his life until he meets a mortal sakura (naruto). He fell in love with her but later he found out that she isn't going to live longer. But before she die sakura teaches sasuke the meaning of living.

This poem is sasuke's way of expressing what he felt before and what he felt after meeting sakura.

Well I got this idea of this poem from a manga called "millennium snow" which is also about a vampire. But it isn't complete I would really feel good if the manga gets completed soon

So read and review

_**A MILLION YEARS (TO LIVE)**_

Would it be sad to live a million years? ,  
To reach a certain age and then never age again,  
To see every season from summer to winter,  
Passing without any certain change,  
To see the new leaves and flower bloom in spring,  
To notice trees dancing happily in summer,  
To experience tree's sadness as it wither away in winter,  
Does it creates a pain in heart to see everything,  
Die and fade away to darkness in front of eye.

Would it be sad or would it feel good,  
To enjoy a life of limitless time to spend,  
To gain such a long life and to live alone,  
Is it worth to live a life of million years? ,  
Is it fine to see everyone aging in front of eyes,  
To see how they feel happy when they die,  
Is it alright to grow envy of everyone? ,  
Who grow, age and live a life of limited time,  
And to see how merrily they face their ends,

Is living a life of million years is sad and gloomy,  
Is it good to see the death of everything? ,  
In front of eye while I can never die,  
Is it fascinating to experience the death of the planet? ,  
From its beginning,  
Is it worth to live a million years? ,  
Without a content and a happy heart,

Is it cruel to hate those mortals? ,  
Who fall in love and enjoy their time,  
Even though they live for a short period of time,  
Is it harsh to despise them? , knowing that,  
No matter how much they want they can't live forever,  
Is it alright to feel happy? ,  
As I can continue living,  
Even after everything had gone,  
Is it great to be able to live a million years? .

How can it be good to live a life of million years! ,  
I asked this question to myself while holding my chest,  
Hoping to hear the beatings of my dead heart,  
To feel the breath of life inside me again,  
But all in vain I felt nothing but cold,  
How I despise those mortals with beating heart,  
I can never die neither I can love,  
I have to stay alone for a million years,  
These thoughts increased the pain and suffering.

Isn't it hard to live a million years? ,  
Watching everyday pass by slowly,  
Isn't it sad to see same things happening again and again,  
Always ending up wandering what fate is? ,  
Weather it is a line that stretches or a spinning wheel,  
Turning over us making us trapped inside it,  
Thinking about that I went out to bask in sunlight,  
But ended up feeling sad and lonely,

Even though I know that living,  
A million years is harsh and painful,  
But still I can't change the fact that,  
I am destined to live a life of limitless time,  
Yet still I tried to hide my pain clenching my shirt,  
The pains grew in my dead and wither heart,  
And made me crave for someone's love,  
Then one day I met someone,  
Happy and cheerful as she may be seen.

Enjoying her limited time with a smile,  
Seeing her this happy and cheerful,  
I asked for her everlasting smile on her lips,  
In return she only smiled that gave my dead,  
Heart a happy and content feeling,  
Even though my heart was dead and withered,  
Still living with her and her smile gave my heart,  
A pleasant feeling that I can never achieve,  
Nor I can feel it again in a million years.

But one day I came to know that she is going to die,  
I couldn't control myself I didn't want her to die,  
Neither have I wanted her to live million years like me,  
I didn't want her to feel the loneliness and the sadness,  
Of living a life a million years,  
She lifted her misty eyes which looked tired,  
She denied living a life of million years,  
Her body was about to give up,  
Yet she held her breath and pulled me closer to her.  
I felt the breeze and a pleasant smell,

She whispered something in my ears,  
And smiled a gentle smile while looking at me,  
Face to face we may be but it felt like,  
I felt her inside me warmth felt in my heart,  
Then she looked at me for the last time may be,  
Struggled a little and rose to my lips,  
Then gently kissed me with heavy eyes trying to say goodbye,  
Slowly she lay on her bed,  
With the same gentle smile.

Is living a million years is curse or boon,  
I might still don't know the answer,  
But I am living each day of my life,  
Without a regret or sadness in my heart,  
It's because once in a lifetime I met,  
A mortal and fell in love with her,  
Her body couldn't make a million years,  
But her soul still lives with me,  
My heart isn't dead as it used to be.

How can living for such a long time be good? ,  
But still she used to enjoy each day,  
As she was never going to get back her day,  
When she told me "LIFE IS A WASTE IF YOU GIVE UP LIVING",  
I couldn't decipher what she meant by that,  
Now I understand what she meant,  
So I started living my life,  
Even if it is, for a million years.

Now I am living each day of my life,  
Until it's the millionth day,  
I walk in shadows and moonless night,  
Watching everything,  
Enjoying the freedom until it's the end,  
Keeping her smile in my decayed heart,  
I enjoy other's happiness and my day,  
Until the seed of her memory blooms in my heart,  
And I meet her in the afterlife.

Even though my heart used to sleep,  
For quite a long time,  
But now it had blossomed,  
Even a cold person like me,  
Know how it feels to fall in love,  
So I continue to live with happiness in my heart.

Author's note-

Hope you all liked it . Please don't forget to review  
Flames and corrections are invited. Feel free to tell.


End file.
